Russian Federation
The Russian Federation is the World's largest nation. It occupies land in both Europe and Asia. Russia has vast resources, including oil and diamonds. In Game In game, Russia is shown as having elected a Communist Government, and anexing\invading many nations of the former USSR. Due to the conlict in the Middle East before WW3, Russian became the world's largest producer of oil and natural gas. Russian troops usually appear as enemy forces. Compared to many enemy forces, Russian troops are fairly difficult to kill, as they where body armor and are fairly well trained, and will dive or roll into cover, or to avoid being shot. They are shown as in a Military allience with Serbia, Cuba, Venezuala, North Korea, the People's Republic of China, and various global Ultranationalist. The Russian military launches invasions of both the East and West Coast of the United States of America, but they also invade though Alaska. The Russian Military also launches invasions of western Europe, Central America, the Middle East, and into North Africa. Branches of Service The troops come from different branches of service, including: *Russian Army\Russian Ground Forces : The regular army that makes up the bulk of the Russian Military. *Spetsnaz : Elite, brutal troops who are vetern of many regional conflicts. They are some of the toughest, most elite troops on earth. *VDV : The Motherland's paratropers, these are the leaders of an invasion. *MVD : Troops from the Ministry of the Interior, they are the Motherland's security force. *Russian Air Force : These are the forces responsible for maintaining Russian air supperiority. *Russian Navy : The Navy is there to rule the waters(and the underwaters) for Russia, along with assisting the other branches in an invasion. Characters * Premier Antoly Berkov : The Russian Federation's second in command, he is notable for having a hatred towards the West and supported the War against America and NATO. * Colonel Viktor Daslovisk : The Russian Army's most brutal commander, he is willing to win at all cost and has no concern for human life, whatsoever, his tactics are slower moving, but relentless, numerous assaults with tanks, artillary, and gunships. * Colonel Irina Morozova : One of the Russian Air Force and VDV's most distinguished officers, she is known for her swift attacks with helicopters, jets, bombers, and paratroopers. * Sergent Nikolai Malenkov : One of the best soldiers in the Russian Army, Sergent Malenkov is couragous and intelligent. He is also very well liked by his own troops, gaining thier respect quickly. Arms and Equiptment Small Arms Handguns Sub Machineguns *PP-2000 Shotguns Carbines Assault Rifles *AN-94 *AEK-971S Sniper Rifles Light Machineguns * PKP Pecheneg Grenade\Rocket Launchers * SA-18 Grouse Vehicles Light Vehicles *VDV Buggy *BRDM-2 IFVs\APCs *BMPT *BMP-3M *BTR-90 Tanks *T-72B1 *T-90 *T-100 SPAAGs *2K22 Tunguska-M Attack Helicopters *KA-52 Transport Helicopters Fighter Jets *SU-34 Fullback *Su-35BM Flanker-E *Su-39 Frogfoot Transport Jets Naval Craft Pictures Russian Army Woodland Soldiers Russian Army Assault Trooper-1.png|A Russian Army Assault Trooper Russian Army-VDV-Spetsnaz- Ultranationalist Recon Trooper.png|A Russian Scout Sniper trooper with an AKS-74U Russian Army Peacekeeper Assault Trooper.png|A Russian Army trooper with a UN Peacekeeper Uniform Russian Army Engineer.png|A Russian Army Engineer armed with an AKS-74U. Russian Army Assault Trooper.png|A Russian Army Assault soldier Russian Army Assault Trooper-4.jpg|A Russian Army Assault\Engineer trooper. Russian Army Assault Trooper-3.jpg|A Russian Army Assault\Engineer Trooper with an AKS-74U. Russian Army Assault Trooper-2.jpg|A Russian Army Assault trooper. Russian Army Scout Sniper.jpg|A Russian Army Scout Sniper with an SVD Dragunov. Russian Army Support Gunner.jpg|A Russian Army Support Gunner with extra body armor and an RPK-74. Russian Army Urban Soldiers Russian Army Urbun Assault Trooper-1.jpg|A Russian Army Assault trooper with an AKM. Russian Army Urbun Assault Trooper.png|A Russian Army Assault\Support trooper. Russian Spetsnaz Woodland Infantry Spetsnaz Engineer.jpg|A Spetsnaz Engineer melees with a KS-23. Spetsnaz Assault Trooper.jpg|A Spetsnaz Assault trooper stands guard. Russian Spetsnaz Recon Trooper.png|A Spetsnaz Scout Sniper with an SVD Dragunov Russian Spetsnaz Engineer.png|A Spetsnaz Engineer with a PP-19 Bizon. Russian Assault AK-74M Woodland.jpg|A Spetsnaz Assault Trooper with an AK-74M. Spetsnaz Assault Engineer.jpg|A Spetsnaz Assault\Support\Engineer trooper armed with a PKM. Russia Assault AK-101.jpg|A Spetsnaz opperative with an AK-101. 180px-BFBC2 ONSLAUGHT.jpg|Several Spetsnaz Commandos Attacking. 100px-Ruasaek971.png|A woodland Spetsnaz Assault Trooper with an AEK-971S. Russian Spetsnaz Urban Infantry Urban Spetsnaz Assault Medic.png|A Spetsnaz Assault trooper with an AK-101. Urban Spetsnaz Assault.png|A Spetsnaz Assault trooper with an AKM. Urban Spetsnaz Engineer.png|A Spetsnaz Engineer with an RPG-7. Category:Countries